The subject matter disclosed herein relates to media access control for wireless telecommunications.
Media access control systems are typically used for communications systems, such as in industrial wireless communication systems using industrial licensed narrowband radio frequencies. Different media access techniques govern how different radio transceivers time their signals with each other, to ensure that all intended signals are transmitted while avoiding interference or collision between competing signals, excessive delay of signal transmissions, and other communication breakdowns.
At any given time if more than one radio transmits within range of another radio on the same frequency, the transmissions may collide and it is possible for data to become corrupted. Such collisions require the information to be re-transmitted. Additionally, since radio frequency (RF) channels are lossy, there is no guarantee that a channel will successfully deliver information. Random fading, interference, and noise are contributing factors to this.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.